1. Field of the Invention
This invention in general relates to an air conditioning unit having a cover adapted to encase a portion thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to means for securing a cover to an air conditioning unit including means for securing the cover in a service position wherein the filter may be changed and service access to portions of the unit is obtained.
2. Prior Art
Air conditioning units which are commonly used for light commercial applications such as hotels, dormitories and office buildings often are of the type known as a packaged terminal air conditioner. These packaged terminal air conditioners extend through the wall of the enclosure and normally have a condensing section located in communication with the ambient air for discharging heat energy. An evaporator section is provided in communication with the enclosure air for conditioning said air as it is drawn through the unit. Packaged terminal air conditioning units may be designed such that a portion of the unit is encased within the wall. The remaining portion of the unit is typically located within the enclosure to be conditioned. A cover may be provided for encasing the portion of the air conditioning unit located within the enclosure.
For normal maintenance operations it is desirable to have a cover which may be moved to allow access to the unit. In a conventional unit a cover is provided which may be assembled to the unit and removed therefrom. It is additionally desirable to have a cover that may be partially removed to allow access to the unit without complete removal of the cover and to allow service such as replacing or cleaning a filter without the complete removal of the cover.